Dreams and Memories
by Marz
Summary: Carrot kills a sorcerer to save Marron. However, this has unseen consequences. Can Carrot ever go back to normal? Slightly angsty, but not too bad. Happy ending, I promise! Brotherly nonyaoi love!


**A/N** Hey, all! It's me! Sorry this isn't any of my currently unfinished stories, but it's been sitting in my computer for a really long time and I figued that I should post it. I'm still kinda stuck with my Seto/Jou fics at the moment, but I haven't given up. Don't worry. I have recently been introduced to Kyou Kara Maou and Bleach and have fallen in love with them, so they've been taking up a lot of my time. As soon as I get an idea for where to go next, I will make sure and post it for all those interested. Anyhoo, here's something that I hope at least somebody will enjoy, even if it's not that good. Thanks! Ja! -

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has anything to do with Sorcerer Hunters. :(

**No pairings, no spoilers. Just brotherly non-yaoi love. :D **

**Summary:** Carrot kills a sorcerer to save Marron. However, this has unseen consequences. Can Carrot ever go back to normal? Slightly angsty, but not too bad. Happy ending, I promise!

**Dreams and Memories**

Pain. That was all he felt as he came to full awareness. Upon hearing the moans of his friends, he forced his eyes to focus through the fog; though he wasn't sure he wanted to see the sight that awaited him. He was right. The emotional pain at seeing them was almost as great as his physical pain. Not one of them had escaped without some type of serious injury, including him. Being the relatively non-combatant of the group, and the "weakest," the sorcerer had gone after him the hardest, infuriating Marron to no end.

Marron! Where was he? Carrot looked around frantically, trying to locate his little brother. He grimaced as he sat up, seeing Marron on the ground in front of the sorcerer. Plainly he was in no condition to fight back, breathing heavily and covered in blood, clothes in tatters. Marron looked up at the sorcerer, hatred and defiance burning in his eyes. Carrot looked on in fear, struggling with his battered body in an effort to stand.

The sorcerer, Monterey, looked down on Marron with an arrogant smirk. "Helpless to my attack, aren't we, pale one? No one to help you now that I've dispatched your friends and…wasn't that your brother I took care of first? You must love him very much to go into such a rage after he went down. Well, _loved_ him at any rate. No one could withstand the beating I gave him."

Marron's eyes moistened with tears he dare not shed. He pulled back his lips in a silent snarl, saying nothing.

"Nothing to say? Oh well. Time to die." Monterey unsheathed his sword and started to bring it down in an arc to cleave Marron's head from his shoulders.

Panic gripped Carrot as all pain and fatigue were forgotten. He leapt to his feet and drew his own sword, a scream ripping from his throat. He charged at Monterey, intercepting his sword and tackling him to the ground.

Marron's head shot up as he heard his brother's scream, watching as his death sentence was knocked away by its like. He gasped as they both fell to the ground.

Monterey was so stunned for a moment he was paralyzed. That moment, he realized, had cost him his life. He looked down to see Carrot's sword protruding from his chest. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth. "But…you're…dead…"

"I can withstand anything for my little brother," Carrot said, pulling his sword mercilessly from Monterey's body, which fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Nii…san…" Marron whispered.

Carrot slowly turned to him and grinned. As the adrenaline wore off, the pain came rushing back, bringing him to his knees. He heard Marron call his name and felt him by his side a moment later.

Marron knelt by his brother, frantic with worry. "Niisan?" His heart leapt to his throat as Carrot went limp and collapsed against him. "Niisan!"

Carrot coughed weakly against him and blinked his eyes open. "…Others?"

Marron looked behind them to where Tira, Chocolat and Gateau were coming to. "Alive and moving."

"You…all right?"

Marron smiled. "I will be fine. My magic fended off the worst of his attacks, save for one, and left me quite drained. It is you I am worried about, Niisan."

"Well…I've been…better."

"Carrot, Marron, you guys okay?" Gateau called over, getting to his feet.

"I am fine, but Carrot is badly hurt. In my present condition I cannot heal him," Marron called back, regret clear in his voice.

"It's all right, ototou…I'll be fine," Carrot said quietly. "How…badly are they hurt?"

"How badly are you hurt?" Marron called back to them.

"Well, my left arm is totally useless. Probably broken in about two or three places," Gateau reported. "Other than that, just minor stuff."

"Tira? Chocolat?"

Chocolat coughed as she sat up. "He used my own weapon against me. He got me so many times I feel like swiss cheese!"

Tira nodded. "Yeah, he used my whip, too." She took a deep breath and sat up. "Marron, can you bring Carrot here? I'll heal what I can."

"Niisan, can you stand?"

"Don't…know. I'll try." Carrot pushed away from Marron and attempted to get to his feet. He got as far as his knees when he cried out and doubled over, a hand pressed to his side.

"Niisan!" Marron caught him as he fell, revealing a blood-covered hand. Marron gasped. "When did he stab you?"

Carrot clenched his teeth. "Must've been…when I…tackled him. Slashed me…instead of you."

Marron's eyes once again filled with tears he wouldn't shed. "Oh, niisan…gomen nasai…"

Carrot shook his head, unclenching his teeth as the pain became bearable. "Ie, daijoubou. It's all right."

Tira limped over to the two brothers, leaning on Gateau. "Carrot, you're hurt the worst. Let me heal you."

"No. Marron first."

"Niisan, you're hurt worse than me," Marron argued. He sighed at his brother's stubborn look. "All right, you win."

Tira smiled a bit and went over to Marron. She placed her hands over his chest and they started to glow, sending warm energy throughout his body. After a moment that glow disappeared and she pulled away.

"Thank you, Tira. I'll take care of my brother and your ankle."

Tira nodded and sat still as he did to her what she did to him. When he was done he moved to Carrot while she went back to Chocolat.

Marron carefully took Carrot in his arms and held him to his chest. "Hold on, niisan."

Carrot winced and groaned softly. "Itai…"

Marron closed his eyes in deep concentration, for Carrot's injuries were too numerous to count. He sent most of his healing energy to the wound in Carrot's side and to replacing the blood that was lost. To his shame, Marron realized he only had enough energy to do that and stop the bleeding. Any other damage would have to heal naturally.

Marron slumped slightly when he was done, but still kept a hold on his brother. "Gomen, niisan, that's all I can do."

"Daijoubou," was the weak reply. "Ari…gato…"

"Niisan…?" Marron looked down and realized he had passed out. "Niisan!" He sighed quietly once he saw he wasn't going to get a response. "Please be all right, niisan," he whispered.

Tira, Chocolat, and Gateau surrounded the two brothers, frowning worriedly.

"He must have been hurt worse than we all thought," Tira speculated. "Monterey did beat him hard."

Marron growled slightly at that.

"We have to get him to the Stella Church so he can rest. Hopefully Momma can do something," Chocolat suggested.

Marron nodded and picked up his brother, and then they all started the long trek home.

XxXxXxX

It took all of three days for the weary group to reach the Stella Church. By that time everyone, especially Marron, was almost frantic with worry, for Carrot had not awakened once. They had tried everything they knew to reach him, but nothing worked. Their only hope was Momma.

XxXxXxX

"Marron, take Carrot to your room and we'll get Momma," Tira said, dragging Chocolat and Gateau with her.

Marron nodded, took his brother from Gateau, and left for their shared room.

Chocolat looked after them, then looked back at Tira. "But, Tira…Darling…"

"Marron needs time alone with Carrot, Chocolat. Maybe Marron can reach him in a way we can't. They share the deepest and strongest bond I've ever seen."

Chocolat sighed. "I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if he never woke up."

Silence was her only response.

XxXxXxX

Marron laid Carrot gently on the bed and smoothed back his hair from his face. "Carrot…niisan…why aren't you waking up? Please, open your eyes. Don't leave me, Niisan. I still need you. Onegai…onegai, niisan…" The mage bowed his head on his brother's hand, praying silently. He never saw Carrot's hand twitch.

In that same position was how the others found him when they arrived with Momma. When he looked up at them his eyes were dry.

Momma immediately moved to Carrot's side, eyes sorrowful. "If only I had realized how powerful he really was…I am sorry…"

"You didn't know," Gateau said softly.

"Momma, why isn't he waking up?" Marron asked. "I healed the more serious of his wounds."

"I don't know, Marron," Momma said regretfully. "I don't think there's anything I can do for him."

"It's okay, Momma," Tira assured her quietly.

Momma bowed her head and exited the room. Tira and Gateau followed behind her.

Chocolat moved past Marron to Carrot, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Please wake up soon, Darling." Then she moved to Marron and embraced him tightly. "It'll be all right, Marron. He'll wake up."

Marron sighed and embraced her back just as tightly. "Thank you. I suppose I needed that."

Chocolat pulled back and smiled. "I know. Let us know if anything changes."

"I will." Marron watched as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

The mage turned back to Carrot and kneeled next to the bed. "Oh, niisan…what can I do to bring you back to me?" He looked down at his brother. "Please come back to me, niisan. Onegai, don't leave me. We've never been apart. I need you…" All the tears he had been holding back flooded down his cheeks, falling onto Carrot's hand. "Niisan…onegai…"

XxXxXxX

A voice. Calling to him. Sounds so familiar…and sad…and scared…is the voice crying? It sounds so lost…who is it? Carrot searched his mind for the answer but found nothing but a deep sense of loss.

Becoming aware of his surroundings, he felt droplets of water falling on his hand. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and found the source of soft weeping. Kneeling next to his bed was a figure with beautiful long, black hair, wearing a white robe. Recognition and a name flashed behind his eyes but were gone before he could grasp either. Even though he didn't recognize the person before him, it was clear they were in distress.

Tentatively, he sat up and placed a gentle hand on the raven head. "Daijoubou?" he asked softly.

The head snapped up, revealing intense amber eyes and a beautiful male face, which didn't surprise Carrot as much as he thought it should. "Carrot!" he exclaimed in a melodic voice, eyes lighting up.

Carrot blinked. "Nani?" Confusion was written on his face.

Slowly, the light in Marron's eyes dimmed. "Carrot? Niisan?"

Carrot's eyebrows rose. "Niisan?" he exclaimed, then sighed, looking down at his lap. "Gomen."

"Niisan, what is it?" Marron looked into Carrot's eyes. "You…don't know me, do you?"

Carrot raised his head to look at Marron. After a few moments he sighed again and shook his head. "Ie…gomen."

Marron wiped away the remnants of his tears and sat on the side of the bed. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing solid. Just…a few feelings…It was like I almost knew you, but then it was gone. I don't even know my name."

"Your name is Carrot Glace and you call yourself the Messenger of Love…"

XxXxXxX

"We've had a pretty eventful life, haven't we?"

Marron nodded. "Hai, that we have, Niisan. Especially the last battle." He paused for a moment and Carrot looked on in concern. "Niisan…even if you don't have your memories, I'm glad you're all right."

Carrot smiled gently. "Me, too." His smile turned into a grin. "Everything you've told me sounds really familiar, so I'm sure I'll get my memory back soon. Don't worry too much, Marron, it'll all work out."

Marron looked at him hopefully. "Niisan, I never told you my name."

Carrot thought for a moment. "Nope. See, just give it time. I'll be fine in no time." His grin grew and he put an arm around Marron. "Now point me toward the food. If what you said is true, then I've been out for three days. I have some catching up to do."

Marron found his smile catching and started to smile, himself. "Hai, niisan." He stood up, smile fading as he saw his brother wince. "Niisan?"

"Daijoubou, ototou…my side just hurts a bit, that's all."

"Let me see." Marron gently pushed him back onto the bed. Carrot took off his shirt and Marron gasped at seeing his bandage had bled through.

Carrot looked down and grimaced as Marron took off the blood-soaked bandage. "Itai…how did that happen?"

Marron froze at that and looked down. After a moment he went to the other side of the room to get a bowl of water and fresh bandages.

"Ototou, what happened to me during the battle?"

Marron took a steadying breath and began to clean his brother's wound. "Monterey was the sorcerer we were fighting. He was sacrificing young women, much like the sorcerer with the Gameru. However, we didn't know why he was doing so. You were enraged by this and attacked him first. He went after you but you were no match for him." Marron's free hand clenched into a fist, knuckles white. "He beat you until you were bloody, broken, and unconscious. After I saw what he had done to you, I was furious and attacked him next. He was too much for me, Tira, Chocolat and Gateau—he beat us all." He took another deep breath. "I don't know when you woke up, but it was when Monterey was about to kill me." Carrot felt his heart clench at those words. "He said he had killed you and all I could think of was that I had failed you and that I was sorry." Marron closed his eyes as if fighting tears. Carrot got the feeling that he rarely cried. "I watched as his sword came toward me, and then I heard your voice. You came out of nowhere to save me, knocking his sword away. Then you wrestled, somewhere taking a blow that was meant for me. You killed him, saying you could withstand anything for your little brother. Then I saw you collapse…" Marron shook his head, raven hair obscuring his face.

Carrot watched as his normally stoic brother sank to his knees, tears falling from his amber eyes. Even without his memories, he knew from his gut feelings that this was serious for Marron to break down.

Carefully, Carrot slid down next to him, taking him in his arms. He guided an unresisting Marron toward him, wrapping his arms around him. Marron buried his face in his brother's chest, sobbing. His hands clutched Carrot's shirt as his body shook.

Carrot held him tightly as he cried, whispering soothingly in his ear. "Daijoubou, ototou…daijoubou."

After a while Marron quieted, only the occasional tear slipping free. He stayed in his brother's embrace, regaining control of his breathing, soaking in the comfort of his brother's arms.

The elder Glace held the younger close to him, trying to remember anything Marron had told him. He knew he should remember, but something was preventing him from it. It was like trying to remember some distant dream that wouldn't resurface. Marron shifting in his arms brought him back to reality.

"Are you all right, ototou?"

Marron looked up and smiled slightly. "Hai, niisan. Arigato." He rested his head against Carrot's chest for a moment longer and sighed, then sat up. He looked at Carrot's side and winced in sympathy. "Gomen."

Carrot shook his head. "Daijoubou."

Marron nodded, expression lightening slightly. "Let me finish that and I'll take you to the food." Marron smiled as Carrot grinned. "Some things never change."

XxXxXxX

While Carrot ate, Marron reluctantly tore himself away to go assemble the others. He gathered them all in Big Momma's room to apprise them of the situation.

"How's Darling?" Chocolat asked hopefully.

Marron looked off to the side. "He is awake and eating at the moment."

Chocolat's eyes lit up as Tira's narrowed. "What are you not telling us, Marron-chan?"

"Niisan is…not himself." He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "He remembers nothing. When he awoke he didn't even know his name."

A collective gasp went up around the room.

"He doesn't remember anything?" Daughter asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"That doesn't seem right," Gateau said suddenly after a pause.

"Nani?" Marron looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, he got his ass kicked, but Monterey never struck him directly on the head." Slow nods were his response.

"Then what caused his memory loss?" Tira asked.

The room was silent as the occupants pondered the question. After a while of silence Daughter was the first to speak.

"I'll go get Momma. Maybe she'll know something we don't." The others nodded and she flew off.

XxXxXxX

As soon as Marron left to talk to the others, Carrot slowed his eating pace to something less exuberant, matching his mood. He ate mechanically as his mind wandered.

'_Why don't I remember anything?'_ he wondered silently. _'Everything seems so familiar! I should know these things; I know I should. Did I get hit on the head during the battle? Is it some type of spell? Whatever it is, it's hurting Marron and that's not right. I still have my feelings, and I know hurting my little brother is the last thing I want to do.'_

Sighing, Carrot pushed his tray of food away and concentrated on his surroundings, looking for anything that might trigger something.

XxXxXxX

A soft humming filled the hallway as Millie proceeded to entertain himself. He skipped toward the dining hall to where he knew a certain someone to be. He turned he corner and prepared to pounce on his victim, but stopped as he noticed the intense atmosphere of the room.

Millie watched as Carrot wandered about the room, scrutinizing every detail. He slowly approached him and called out softly, "Carrot?"

Carrot turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak, paused, and decided on, "You're a guy, aren't you?"

Millie blinked. "Yes…haven't we been over this?"

Carrot blushed and looked down. "Gomen! I…I don't remember…"

"Nani?" Millie looked him over. "You really don't remember me, do you?" Hurt shone in his eyes for a moment before he was able to cover it with a smile. "Well, in that case I guess we'll just have to start over. I'm Millefeuille, Millie for short," he said with a warm smile. Carrot found himself smiling slightly back.

XxXxXxX

"Momma, is there anything we can do?" Tira asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Momma sighed deeply and looked to the side. "Since I do not know what caused his memory loss, the only thing we can do is wait and see if he remembers anything on his own. We can try to jog his memory, but I'm afraid of what that might do to his state of mind should he recall nothing."

"What do you mean?" Chocolat asked.

"I mean that if we keep pushing him to remember things that he cannot, his confidence and feelings of self-worth may shatter."

Marron nodded. "I understand, Momma. I told him what I could and he remembered my name on his own. Hopefully this is temporary and will pass quickly. I'm going back to him now."

Momma nodded and watched him leave, then turned back to the others. "They will need our support now more than ever. When you think the time is right, go to Carrot, but do not push him. I am going to go and think more on what might be causing this."

"Good luck, Momma," Tira whispered as she left.

Gateau sighed. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I think Darling might have had enough for one day. We should try to see him tomorrow if he's feeling up to it. It's getting late and we all should rest."

"I agree, onee-sama. Good night, Gateau."

Gateau nodded and watched them leave, following after a moment later.

XxXxXxX

Marron entered the dining hall to see Carrot sitting against the wall under a painting of Big Momma, knees drawn to his chest. "Niisan?" he asked, walking over to him.

Carrot's head rose as he heard his name. "Marron. Did you find the others?"

"Hai. Did you eat?"

Carrot grinned. "What kind of a question is that? I was eating even before you left!"

Marron smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course. Would you like to look around or go back to the room?"

Carrot thought for a moment. "Could you show me around? Maybe I'll remember something. That is, if you don't mind. If you have something you'd rather do…"

The mage shook his head and knelt down, placing a slender hand on his brother's shoulder. "Niisan, it's okay. I like spending time with you."

Carrot smiled a little lighter at that. "All right, then. Let's go!"

XxXxXxX

Days passed, turning into weeks, and Carrot still remembered nothing but the name of his brother. None of the sorcerer hunters were any closer to finding out what caused Carrot's loss of memory and hope was dwindling.

Carrot Glace sat under his favorite tree, hiding from the harsh glare of the sun. He was not hiding from his friends. After a while he sighed, burying his face in his arms which rested on his drawn up knees. '_Who am I kidding? Of course I'm hiding from my friends. What else can I do? The looks they give me…I know they don't mean to make me feel guilty, but I do anyway. I'm hurting them by not remembering and I can see it everyday! They want me to remember as badly as I want myself to remember. They can't hide the pain in their eyes—I can see it plain as day! And Marron…oh gods! My poor brother. If I remember for no other reason than to stop him from hurting, then I'll gladly take that reason. He's been so kind to me, he doesn't deserve this! None of them do! Damnit!'_ He punched the ground beside him angrily as tears of helplessness slid down his face. _'Damnit…Why can't I remember anything? I don't understand. Why! Why…'_

XxXxXxX

Marron frowned in puzzlement as he realized his brother was not in their room. He thought over the past few weeks, trying to think of where Carrot might have gone. He had been acting withdrawn lately, as if depressed. Marron knew he had to find out what was wrong with his brother soon, lest his depression become more severe.

Remembering an old tree that had quickly become one of Carrot's favorite spots of late, he decided to check there. He moved with a silent grace down the hallways leading to the outside. Sighing with relief, he saw his brother sitting beneath the tree. However, the relief quickly turned to worry and concern when he realized Carrot was crying.

Marron walked up to him quietly, but not silently, as not to scare him. "Niisan?" he ventured softly.

Carrot's head rose slightly in surprise, but quickly hid again in the darkness of his arms. "Nani?"

"Are you all right?" Marron knelt down beside him, looking at his dark brown hair. Carrot made no reply so he tried again. "What's wrong, niisan?"

"I'm sorry," was the muffled response.

The mage blinked at him. "Sorry for what?"

"For hurting everyone, for not being able to remember anything."

Marron took in a startled breath before sitting fully in front of Carrot. "Niisan, this is not your fault, we don't blame you for any of this. You are not hurting us."

"Yes I am!" Carrot exclaimed vehemently, raising his head to look at him. "I can see it in everyone's eyes whenever I look at them! Everyone's hurt that I can't remember them. I can't stand being the cause of that look…"

Marron's heart clenched as he saw more tears make their way down his brother's face. Silently he moved closer and embraced him tightly. "Niisan," he whispered mournfully.

Carrot stiffened at the sudden contact but soon relaxed and pressed his face into Marron's robe, soaking it with his tears. He hugged Marron tightly around his waist, finding comfort in the solid body he held.

"Niisan, it is not what you think. Yes, you see hurt in our eyes, but it is not hurt that you have caused."

"Nani?" Carrot sniffed and looked up at him questioningly.

"We hurt because you are hurting. When one of us suffers, we all suffer. We hurt with you, we hurt for you, we don't hurt because of you."

"You…don't?"

Marron smiled down at him. "Ie. We are going to get through this together, as a team like we always have. As a team we have overcome everything."

Carrot found himself smiling back as he felt a great weight lift from his shoulders and his heart. He opened his mouth to say something when someone came running up to them.

"Carrot, Marron, Momma's found something," Tira panted, trying to catch her breath. "We might have found out what caused Carrot's memory loss."

The two brothers looked at each other before following Tira back to Big Momma.

XxXxXxX

The three Sorcerer Hunters moved quickly into the room holding the others, drawing their attention. Carrot vaguely hoped that they couldn't tell he had been crying and if they did, hoped they wouldn't say anything. He glanced at Momma to catch the end of a sympathetic look and was grateful she said nothing.

Marron's voice brought them back to the situation at hand. "Momma, Tira said you might have found something?"

"It was my Haz Knights, but yes, I believe we found something. Carrot has been put under a powerful spell."

Carrot's eyebrows furrowed. "But why? What did I do?"

"You were the one to kill Monterey," Momma answered. "My Knights did a little digging and learned that Monterey had a brother named Colby. It is said that Colby put a spell on his brother, cursing the one who killed him. If Monterey were killed while Colby lived, Monterey's murderer would be cursed with memory loss, supposedly to bring the same pain of loss onto him. Since you killed Monterey, you were the one who got cursed and was doomed to know the same pain of loss Colby is now feeling. The only way to reverse the spell is to destroy Colby."

"Can't we just get him to reverse the spell without killing him?" Carrot asked hopefully.

Momma smiled down apologetically at him. "I'm afraid not, Carrot. The only way to regain your memory is to kill him. I'm sorry."

Carrot hung his head. Kill another just to regain his memory? Even if it was a sorcerer who intended him pain, it still seemed wrong.

Marron watched in sorrow as this new information sunk into his brother's head. After a moment of silence he looked up at Momma. "Momma, does it have to be the same person who killed Monterey that destroys Colby?"

Momma thought for a moment. "I don't believe so."

Marron nodded. "Thank you, Momma. Do you know how to find him?"

"He is not far from here. You should be able to reach his town in a little over a day's time. I suggest you leave tomorrow after you all have rested."

The Sorcerer Hunters all nodded and turned to leave, heading back to their respective rooms. Noticing his brother was still deep in thought, Marron took him by his shoulders and led him away.

"Niisan?" Marron ventured as they neared their room.

Carrot started slightly and looked around. "Huh?"

Marron smiled a bit and gently guided him through the door. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh." Carrot sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed while Marron closed the door behind them. "It just seems wrong."

"What does?"

"The whole thing! I have to kill someone just to regain my memory. How right can that be?"

Marron looked away, not sure how to answer him. Yes, it seemed a bit drastic, but what could be done? "Niisan, Colby knew what he was doing when he cast the spell on his brother. He had to have known that whoever killed his brother would find out how to break the spell and come after him. This is probably his way of saving himself the trouble of tracking down the killer. Let his enemy do all the hard work and come straight to him. That way he can have easy revenge."

Carrot thought about this for a moment. It did make strange sense, even if he didn't like it.

"Besides, Momma said it didn't have to be the murderer who had to destroy Colby. As long as Colby gets destroyed the result is the same."

Carrot nodded his understanding as Marron sat on the bed next to him. "I still don't like it, but…you're right. It was Colby's choice. He knew what he was getting himself into. He just didn't know that it would be us he'd be dealing with." Carrot looked at his brother with a confidence Marron wasn't sure he'd ever see again.

"Indeed he did not. That will be his last mistake."

XxXxXxX

"Are you ready, niisan?"

Carrot looked sideways at Marron as they stood in front of Colby's mansion. He took a deep breath before he answered. "This was his choice. He knew we'd come after him eventually." He nodded and looked fully at his brother, trademark smirk firmly in place. "I'm ready, ototou."

Marron examined him for a moment before returning his smirk and giving a short nod. Then he turned to Tira, Chocolat and Gateau. "Let's go."

Gateau cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I've been waiting to hear those words. I'm ready to kick some sorcerer ass."

"Me, too. I'd do anything for Darling. Let's go get his memory back." Chocolat placed her hat on her head, finalizing her outfit.

"I'm right behind you guys. Lead the way." Tira readied her whip at the back of the group.

"Gateau, would you like to do the honors?" Carrot gestured at the door as everyone stepped back.

"Love to." Gateau pulled back his arm to deliver a punch to the doors, knocking them both off their hinges. As soon as the dust cleared the group of five ran inside in search of their enemy.

Marron paused for a moment, reaching out with his senses. "I believe I sense him somewhere above us."

With a silent glance between the members of the group they started off for the first stair case they came across. Marron led them all to the third floor of the mansion where they stopped in front of a giant door.

"You sure he's in there, ototou?"

Marron nodded. "The feeling of his magic is strongest here. Did Momma happen to say which kind of magic Colby used?"

The group looked at each other, but no one had an affirmative answer.

"Well, whichever magic he ends up using I can absorb it, right?" Carrot asked.

"Not every magic," Tira answered. "There are some sorts that you can't, like the crystallization spells Koh used. That was Forbidden magic."

"Great. Looks like I'm useless as usual." Carrot looked at the ground.

Marron placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're not useless, niisan. Don't forget, you were the one who ended up taking down Monterey."

"Yeah, and got us into this mess."

"This isn't your fault, Darling. And I feel safer knowing that you're there to watch my back."

Carrot looked at her. "Really?"

Chocolat smiled reassuringly. "Really. Now let's go in there and kick some ass."

Carrot nodded and turned back to the door, which Gateau was gracious enough to break through. They were met with a low laugh.

"I was wondering when you all would show up."

The Sorcerer Hunters ran into the room and came face to face with a slightly younger version of Monterey. He had short light brown hair with the typical green triangle in the middle of his forehead to match his eyes. He wore a light blue shirt which was tucked into black pants. A sword was attacked to the pants, the hilt glittering slightly with small jewels. A long black overcoat completed the whole ensemble.

"Colby, release the spell on Darling and we won't have to kill you!"

Colby chuckled as he looked Chocolat over, eyebrows rising in appreciation. "I think not, Sorcerer Hunter. However, I might spare you. After I dispatch your friends we can have a little fun."

Chocolat made a face of disgust. "Don't count on it."

Gateau stepped in front of her. "You ready to die, Sorcerer?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!" Colby extended a hand, sending a beam of energy hurtling toward the Sorcerer Hunters. They all scattered in different directions, everyone but Carrot landing on their feet. Colby, seeing Carrot's vulnerability, aimed at him next.

Marron turned almost as soon as he landed, running for his brother, praying he'd get there before the energy beam. Hastily, he put up a shield and managed to block the attack. Everyone but Colby breathed a sigh of relief when they realized the brothers were unharmed.

Before Colby had a chance to send another attack Marron sent one of his own. However, the sorcerer managed to block it. While he was busy blocking Marron's attack, Tira and Chocolat attacked with their weapons. He somehow managed to block most of their attacks, but they did do a little damage. Gateau got in a good hit, but was thrown back a moment later by an unseen force. Tira and Chocolat were quick to follow, both hitting the far wall and sliding to the floor.

Carrot cried out in fear and started to run to them, but was intercepted by Colby halfway there. "What did you do to them?" he demanded.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you, Sorcerer Hunter," he replied, drawing his sword. He brought it down in an arc before Carrot had a chance to draw his own sword in defense. Carrot managed to twist his body so the sword missed his chest and went through his side instead. He cried out and fell to the ground, grasping his wound.

"Niisan!" Marron exclaimed. He ran forward to block his brother from another attack, this time keeping his own attack at the ready for quick use. As soon as his shield went down he sent his attack sailing at Colby through the dust, praying it would hit him. He was rewarded with a cry of pain from within the dust. Quick to press the advantage, Marron readied and sent another attack which was strengthened by Chocolat's.

Everyone watched as Chocolat's weapon pierced Colby in the chest as he was seared by Marron's spell. A look of shock crossed the sorcerer's face as he realized what had happened. He looked down as Chocolat removed her weapon from his chest.

"But…I was supposed to…avenge him…" He moved his eyes from person to person, finally resting on Carrot. "You…you were the one weren't you?"

Carrot sat up as much as he could, blood seeping through his fingers. "Yes."

"You should be the one to…to kill me."

Carrot's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. "Why me?"

"Do you want to…get your memory back?" He smiled mirthlessly. "You have to be the one…to do it."

"I thought that…"

Colby shook his head. "You heard wrong. So come on…finish me off."

Carrot stared at him. "I…I can't. I can't do it."

"Carrot, you have to," Gateau said as he approached them.

He looked at Gateau in disbelief. "Gateau…"

"You killed Monterey, didn't you?"

"That was different!" Carrot exclaimed. "He was going to kill Marron if I didn't do something. I couldn't sit there and do nothing!"

Marron looked on sadly. "Niisan…"

"Well, if you're not gonna do anything…" Colby picked up his sword and put it to Marron's throat while his attention was on his brother. "Is this more like what happened with my brother?"

The group tensed and Carrot staggered to his feet with a grimace. "Let him go, Colby," Carrot demanded through clenched teeth, hand pressed tightly to his injured side.

Marron stiffened as he felt the cold blade pressed up against his throat. "Get him, niisan. Do what you must."

"Marron, what are you saying? I can't—I won't have you killed so I can get my memory back! It's not worth it."

"If someone doesn't do something soon I'm gonna kill this pretty little mage." Colby put more pressure on the sword, causing it to cut slightly into Marron's neck.

Carrot started at Marron's wince. "Colby!" he roared, drawing his sword. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"I don't plan on hurting him…much," Colby said with a smirk.

Carrot's eyes widened in horror as Colby prepared to cut Marron's throat. "Colby, don't!" His eyes met Marron's for a moment, catching the silent message he was trying to send. He relaxed slightly knowing Marron had some type of plan.

Without warning a flash of light blinded the room, giving Marron time to escape in the confusion. As soon as Carrot saw that Marron was a safe distance away he charged Colby, knocking him backward.

Colby raised his sword to block Carrot's, who had drawn his own after charging. They exchanged blow after blow, neither one at an advantage over the other. Finally, Carrot managed to push Colby back, knocking the sword from his hands. Colby fell to his knees, strength ebbing away.

Carrot held his sword at the sorcerer's throat. "Release the spell. This is the last warning you will receive from me."

Colby started to laugh but was overcome by a coughing fit. When it passed blood was slowly trickling down his chin. "You wish. I'm not done yet!" With the last of his strength he gathered what energy he had in him into a final energy beam.

"Niisan!" Marron cried. "Get down!"

Carrot threw himself to the floor in time to feel the energy beam sail over his head. He quickly looked behind him to see it hit the others behind him. "_No!_" He sat up and looked at Colby, who was laughing freely. Carrot growled and got to his feet, holding his sword in front of him. With a cry, he charged at Colby, plunging his sword into the sorcerer's chest.

Colby's laughter was cut short as he realized what had happened. He smirked up at Carrot. "You may have…regained your memory…but now…you'll have to live…without them." He grimaced as he fell backward, his lifeless body hitting the floor with a dull thud.

Carrot pulled out his sword from Colby's body, but it slipped through numb fingers to clatter to the floor. He followed shortly after, falling to his knees. He was dimly aware that he had not regained his memory as he started to fall backwards as Colby had. However, he was surprised when he did not hit the floor, but felt himself surrounded by something soft and warm. He looked up and realized he was being held.

"Marron?"

Marron smiled down at him. "Hai, niisan. We are all right. I blocked the attack."

Carrot sighed in relief and rested his head against Marron's chest. A moment later he was reminded of his wound when a wave of pain spread throughout his body. He gasped and held a hand to his side.

"Looks like I got…stabbed again." He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Hold on, Carrot." Tira knelt down beside the Glace brothers and placed her hands over Carrot's wound. Her hands began to glow in a soft light.

Momentarily forgetting his pain, Carrot watched with interest as Tira healed him. He wasn't aware of the loving, amused look he was getting from Marron as he looked on with a childlike curiosity. He was somewhat saddened when she pulled away and the glow stopped.

"All done, Carrot. Good as new," Tira said with a smile, getting to her feet.

"Thanks, Tira. Have I ever seen you do that before?" Carrot asked as Marron helped him to his feet.

The others looked at him in dismay. Chocolat was the first to speak.

"You mean…you don't remember anything?"

Carrot sighed and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing." He was about to say something else when he was overcome with dizziness. He put his hand to his head.

"Niisan?" Marron asked in concern, placing a supporting arm around his waist. "Are you all right?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm just really…dizzy…" he trailed off as his eyes unfocused. He swayed for a moment before starting to fall.

Marron tightened his hold on his brother as he swayed, then held him fully as he started to fall. "Niisan!" he exclaimed, lowering him gently to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Gateau demanded.

Tira shook her head. "I-I don't know! I healed his wound, he should be fine!"

Chocolat looked at Carrot for a moment. "I think he _is_ fine, Tira. This is what happened when he lost his memory, right? He just passed out for no reason. Maybe this is the way the spells work. At least, I hope that's what's happening."

Marron nodded and picked his brother up. "It makes sense. Let's bring him back to the Stella Church. He'll be the most comfortable there."

XxXxXxX

"Niisan, it's been three days. You're supposed to be awake. Please don't do this to me again." Marron sighed and placed his head on his brother's hand for a moment before standing. "I'm going to report to the others and then I'll be back, all right?" He ran his hands through Carrot's hair. "Please wake up, niisan. I miss you." With one last look, Marron exited the room.

XxXxXxX

Not long after Marron left the room there was a quiet groan. Carrot's eyes fluttered, then slowly blinked open, revealing the room to him bit by bit. He took a deep breath and looked around before a feeling of panic settled in his chest.

"Marron. Where's Marron?" He looked around the room again, looking for signs of his little brother. Seeing none, he threw back the covers and leapt to his feet. "Marron, where are you?" Calming his heart slightly, he thought a moment. "Momma. Momma will know." Without wasting another second, he raced out of the room toward Momma's.

When he reached Momma's room he was about to charge right in when he heard the sound of crying. His heart clenched with fear, praying they weren't crying over something that had to do with his missing little brother. He listened to what was being said inside.

"I'm so sorry, Marron," he heard Tira cry.

"Oh, come on, guys. It's not like he's dead!" he heard Gateau exclaim.

"Isn't it?" Chocolat countered. "He's not moving. He's just…lying there! We don't even know for sure if he's gonna wake up!"

Throughout the exchange of dialogue Carrot's feeling of panic increased to the point where he thought he was going to collapse. Instead, he threw open the doors and rushed inside, startling everyone inside.

"Marron! Where's Marron?" he demanded.

"Niisan?"

Carrot turned his head toward the soft voice he was afraid he'd never hear again. "Marron?"

Marron looked at his brother for a moment before walking up to him. "Niisan, are you all right?" He was caught by surprise when Carrot threw himself at him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Niisan?"

Carrot sighed as Marron returned the embrace. "When I woke up I couldn't find you. I thought…" he trailed off as his throat constricted.

"Gomen, niisan. I did not mean to worry you so. As you can see, I am well, as are the others."

Carrot pulled back and wiped his eyes. He looked around the room questioningly. "But…who were you guys talking about just before I came in?"

"We were talking about you," Tira answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Carrot stopped and thought. A moment later he started to laugh and let himself fall to the ground. He knew he was getting strange looks, but found it hard to care and just laughed harder, falling on his back. After a few minutes he calmed down and just stared at the ceiling.

"Niisan? Are you all right?" Marron asked again, kneeling down next to him.

Carrot looked at him and sat up. "I thought they were talking about you! I was so scared that I just barged in here…" He sighed. "Why were you talking about me? How long has it been since we got Monterey?" The others looked at each other worriedly, which did not go unnoticed by Carrot. "What's going on, guys?"

"Darling, you killed Monterey almost three weeks ago."

Carrot looked at them, trying to decide if they were serious. "Come on, you guys. Three weeks?" His smile slowly faded. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Niisan, what's the last thing you remember?"

All mirth gone, he thought back. "Well, I remember killing Monterey. Everyone was really injured, but I wouldn't let anyone heal me until Marron was okay. Then Marron healed me and…that's it. That's all I remember." He watched as they all shared another look. "What'd I miss? What happened?"

They all smiled as they turned back to him. "It's all right, Carrot. You're back and that's all that matters," Tira assured him.

Deciding he could get to the bottom of their weirdness later, Carrot leapt to his feet, dragging Marron with him. "Come on, ototou; let's go get something to eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. And…I feel like I should spend some quality time with my little brother."

Marron smiled. "Indeed, niisan. That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great!" Carrot slung his arm around Marron's shoulders as they made their way to the dining hall. "Now I can tell you about the funky dream I had…"

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

And there you have it. My first Sorcerer Hunter's fic. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
